My NewYear's Resolution
by AlphaCureMum
Summary: Austin finally gets to play in Time Square. But he does something that changes his Relationship with Ally forever.
1. Chapter 1

Austin & Ally: My New Year's Resolution.

By: Raven

Ally's POV

I was working behind the counter at Sonic Boom, All alone in the store. It was December 29th, right before New Year's Eve. Just Then, Austin burst in the front door.

"Ally!" He screamed."Guess What? !?"

"What?" I asked.

"Trish booked me for Time Square tomorrow!" He yelled, and his eyes light up.

"Really?! That's amazing!" I exclaimed.

So, After that he gave me a bear hug. We hugged for a while and after that we went up to work on our new song.

After 30 minutes of work, Austin had to go home. I said goodnight, and Went to bed.

Austin's POV

When I got up this morning, I packed up my bag. I was so excited to get to New York, with my 3 best friends. My 2 best friends and the girl of my dreams. (That would be Ally.)

Hope you liked Chapter 1, there's more coming. But I don't own Austin and Ally.

I don't own The episode of when they go to NY. This is my version I wished would of happened. (There's no Jessie, Sorry!)


	2. Chapter 2

Austin & Ally: My New Year's Resolutions.

Austin

So I went to Sonic Boom (The place where Ally works..) To tell them I was ready. I was actually pretty freaked about performing. Millions of people watching me… Finally after 10 minutes of walking I was at Sonic Boom.

Ally

When Austin walked in I ran over to hug him.

"Whoa, why are you hugging me?" He asked.

"I'm just so excited!" I exclaimed. "This is your dream, right?"

"No my dreams eating an entire pizza in one bite." Dez said from behind.

"Not you!"

"Oh, fine! I'll be over there then!" He yelled.

"Ally?" Austin whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I'm really nervous. What if I mess up?"

"You'll be great, by the way, one of your fans asked your New Year's resolutions." I said back, trying to change the subject.

"It's a secret, I won't tell a single soul," He said then he walked away.

Austin's POV

Whew. That was close, I almost told Ally my New Year's Resolutions.

1. Perform in 5 different states.

2. Ask Ally to the dance.

3. Get Ally to be my girlfriend.

RAVEN

"Help!"

"Hi this is Nudge. From Maximum Ride!" She said. "I'm doing the Disclaimer since Raven's tied up. "

"RavenSkylight, doesn't own Maximum Ride, or Austin and Ally! Oh my gosh! look at the shoes I got today! They're so cute!"

"HELP! I'm being held against my life so I can't post anymore!" I yelled.

-Max unties me-

"Nudge! stop tying up people!"

Keep on Reading,

RAVENSKYLIGHT 3


	3. Chapter 3

Austin & Ally: M N Y R

By: Raven

Ally's POV

"Why can't you tell me, Austin?" I asked.

"There, uh, private." He answered not sounding like himself.

"Guys, let's go the plane's leaving in one hour!" Trish ordered.

~IN NYC~

New York's huge! It has a lot of skyscrapers, but some rude people. There was pushing and shoving as we tried to snake our way through the crowd. Finally we made it.

"Austin Moon, Right?" The guard said.

"That's me." Austin said back.

"Sorry, but you can only bring one person," He yelled.

AUSTIN'S POV.

"I choose Ally." I said grabbing her hand.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Come on, let's go." I said running into the stage. ( That's under of the stage, where the artist's hangout.)

We walked around and found my Dressing Room. We went in and sat down.

"Austin," Ally began. "Thanks for choosing me."

"Ally, I gotta tell you something." I whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"I uh, am really nervous about saying this, but uh. I uh. like you." I stuttered.

Ally's POV

"As a friend?" I plead.

"More than that. You're the bright side of every day, you without me just isn't the same." He sang.

"Oh-okay-" I said but was cut off by Austin leaning in and kissing me.

I didn't know what I could do. Should I run? Should I accept? I decided to run from my best friend. I ran out of the stage and to a local hotel, I would call Trish to tell her where I am.

Austin's POV.

Why did I do that?! I'm so stupid! Ally hates me now. She obviously likes Dallas not me. A knock on my door made me jump. It was a women that was taking me to the stage. I got on stage, and started to sing. "Oh, Oh, Oh," (you know how it goes.)

~After~

"Hey Austin, where's Ally?" Trish asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said back.

I decided to text Ally.

~The Text~

Ally, I'm sorry forget I said anything.

THE DISCLAIMER

I don't own A&A or any song.


End file.
